


Jealousy

by emerald1963



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, rated T for Raunchy Language because I don't really understand AO3's rating system, yes I'm aware that it's late march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald1963/pseuds/emerald1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru has always enjoyed Valentine's Day. It's become a lot more stressful since he's realized that he's head-over-heels in love with Iwaizumi Hajime and has no idea what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm uploading another one of the drabbles that I posted on my tumblr a while back. The prompt for this one was Iwaoi plus "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" I hope you enjoy!

Tooru has always enjoyed Valentine’s Day. He’s received at least five confessions without fail every year, and although he doesn’t usually return the girls’ feelings, he enjoys the chocolate and the ego boost that comes from knowing that yeah, he’s pretty irresistible. For most of his life, it’s been a low-key, stress-free holiday.

It’s become a lot more stressful since he’s realized that he’s head-over-heels in love with Iwaizumi Hajime and he has no idea what to do about it. 

He was _this close_ to making Iwa-chan chocolates for Valentine’s Day (or buying them and pretending they were hand-made) and presenting them to him, but he backed out at the last minute. He definitely isn’t scared of confessing, no. Oikawa Tooru is a lot of things, but he isn’t a coward. He’s just… Okay, maybe he’s a _little_ scared. Confessing to Iwaizumi will change his entire life. Confessing and getting rejected might ruin it. Tooru can’t bring himself to do it until he’s absolutely sure the time is right. But having the unspoken confession hanging over his head and mentally superimposing Iwa-chan’s face over the face of every cute little girl with a flower-scented confession letter and a box of chocolates is cramping his style.

By the fourth confession of this lunch period, he’s a little tired of it all. This girl’s chocolates do look delicious- she put caramel inside, she said hopefully while gazing up at him with lovestruck eyes- but today the attention just strikes him as tiresome. As he gives his standard “You’re a very nice girl but I’m not looking for a girlfriend right now, you can have the chocolates back if you want, I appreciate the sentiment and I wish you the best of luck in finding a boy who deserves you” speech, he knows it’s less full of emotion than it should be. He tries to smile extra large to make up for it as the girl bows nervously and runs away, but too much of his energy is taken up in imagining what it would feel like if Iwa-chan were standing in that position, fidgeting nervously and saying…

“Oi, dumbass, stop mooning.” Iwaizumi slaps the back of his head. 

Tooru rubs the injured spot, offended. “Iwa-chan, rude, I wasn’t mooning! I just rejected her!”

“Yeah, sure,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “Waiting for a better one to come along? Someone taller, skinnier, with longer hair? God knows you’ve got your choice.”

Tooru pauses and scrutinizes Iwaizumi’s face. He hasn’t been in a good mood today, Tooru’s noticed. With every girl who’s walked up to Tooru his habitual scowl has grown deeper until it’s a parody of itself. And the bitterness in his tone is something completely different and darker than his usual over-the-top anger.

Tooru’s heart drops into his shoes as he realizes. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Iwaizumi hasn’t gotten any confessions today, but he never gets confessions, and he usually doesn’t care at all. Tooru splits the chocolates with him and he’s pretty content with the holiday. What if Iwaizumi finally wants a girlfriend? What if he asks Tooru to set him up with one of Tooru’s fangirls? Tooru would do it, of course he would- he’d pick out only the best girl for his Iwa-chan. Someone who would laugh at his jokes, someone who would appreciate his muscles, someone who would treat him as well as he deserves (and better than Tooru treats him, honestly). But it might kill him. 

Iwaizumi groans, his brow furrowing deeper than it already was. “No, dumbass,” he says, “I’m not jealous.” He pauses, looking like he’s steeling himself, and stutters out, “That’s a lie. I’m jealous, but not- the way you’re thinking- not of you-”

Tooru smiles big and bright and fake. He knows Iwaizumi can see through his expressions, but the only alternative is looking like he feels; namely, like he's about to throw up. “Is Iwa-chan finally showing interest in girls? Are you going through puberty at last? Haha, maybe you’ll even grow another few centimeters-”

“Not _girls_ , dumbass,- ugh, fuck this,” Iwaizumi growls, and then all of a sudden his face is heading towards Tooru’s at high speed, and Tooru flinches back because he’s fairly sure he’s going to receive another headbutt to the face, but then Iwaizumi’s lips are on his lips and Iwaizumi’s arms are wrapped around him, and holy shit, holy _shit_ , they’re _kissing_ -

Iwaizumi pulls back after a second or two, face flushed and breathing fast. “ _That’s_ the kind of jealous I am,” he says harshly.

For once, Tooru doesn’t have a quip to make. He’s having trouble forming any intelligent thought, because IWAIZUMI HAJIME JUST KISSED HIM. “Good,” he replies breathlessly, and pulls Iwaizumi down into another kiss.

Tooru thinks this is his best Valentine’s Day yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece of absolutely shameless fluff. For comments, questions, or screaming loudly and incoherently about headcanons, hit me up at [oikawatooruinedmylife](). See you guys next time (which will probably be later today given my recent uploading speed haha)!


End file.
